Computing devices may include peripheral devices that are coupled to the computing device using one or more communication buses. The communication buses may be communication bus cables that communicatively couple peripheral devices to an information handling device. In systems with a large number of peripheral devices, however, it may be difficult to manage the communication bus cables connecting the peripheral devices to the information handling device.